Between two teachers
by forevernikita
Summary: Between Two Teachers is a multi-chapter story based on the lives of two teachers at an elementary (primary) school and how meeting the girl Sasha and finding out about her life affects them. In the first chapter we meet the main characters and learn a little about them. I am hoping to develop the characters throughout the chapters and create an intriguing story line.


Between Two Teachers

The young golden sun gently lit up the master bedroom, hovering over a sleeping figure. A young hazel haired woman had just escaped the bathroom in a white, fluffy towel wrapped comfortably around her petite figure. Her hair still wet, releasing droplets of water onto the plump cream carpet as she manoeuvred over to the queen sized bed.

The woman slowly etched onto the bed and floated, over the still sleeping figure, on all fours. The gentle giant slowly moved his arm closer to his head until his hand was hidden behind his blonde locks. A trickle of water landed on him disturbing his dream and making his body twitch, the woman breath hitched in her throat at the movement.

The woman silently counted to three before yelling "BABE!" in the man's ear.

She leapt back as the toned man shot up from the comfort of the warm bed.

"Geez Nikita" He said panting slightly.

"What?" She asked innocently. "If I didn't wake you, you would be late for work"

"You know there's a nicer way to wake people up. Especially your secret boyfriend"

Nikita rolled her eyes as the man sat up.

"Like this" The man's lips sloppily dragged along Nikita's neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Michael, we're both going to be late for work" Nikita said trying to pull away.

Michael held her tighter and kissed up the side of her chine until he reached her lips. Nikita grabbed at the silk pillow and swung it at Michael's head, breaking the kiss.

"You are so demanding" Nikita said giggling.

Just over an hour later Michael was buttoning up his shirt and watching as Nikita's quickly inserted a pair of diamond earring into her ears. Michael ran his fingers through his semi-dry hair as Nikita grabbed her purse and car keys. She locked the door to her house and stepped into Michael's waiting embrace before locking their lips together. They stepped apart smiling and climbed into their separate cars.

Pulling up to the car park entrance Nikita immediately began scanning the stupidly small car park for a place to park. As the car park wasn't big enough to accommodate all the staff teachers often ended up parking on the road across from the school. Nikita was just preparing to park in the last space Nikitailable, when a blue Jaguar pulled in before her. In the end Nikita parked on the road. Again.

Upon entering the staff room Nikita placed her lunch in the fridge, before a hot coffee was pushed into her hands. Looking up she saw Michael's green eyes staring down at her. She smiled shyly before taking a seat on one of the red couches with a brown wooden arm. Michael plonked himself down next to Nikita barely leaving any room between them.

"Nikita, who are you teaching first?" Amanda asked.

"Second grade" Nikita said looking at Amanda.

"There's a new girl in second grade. Sasha something or other, from an orphanage so God knows what teaching her is going to be like" Amanda stated bitterly.

"Amanda that is a horrible thing to say about a kid nonetheless" Michael snarled.

"No, Michael she's entitled to her opinion" Nikita stood up and placed her cup in the sink before walking out of the staff room.

Nikita had managed to make it to her class room without breaking down. She looked at the happy kids as she made her way through the corridors, their smiling faces evidence of their joy. Nikita was sat down in her chair looking out of the big glass windows which ruled the room by taking over the back and right hand side wall of the classroom. The white light bounced off of the colourful letters and posters which decorated her classroom, like many others in the school. Nikita was looking over her lesson notes when she heard a gentle tapping on the door.

"Come in" Nikita said still not looking up.

The door swung open and Michael waltzed in. He jumped onto a sitting position on Nikita's desk bang next to Nikita.

"I forgot to tell you this morning, I like your polka dot skirt… Wait didn't I buy you that?" Michael asked smirking.

Nikita simply nodded still looking at the pile of paper in front of her.

"I'm sorry for what Amanda said back there" Michael said placing his hands on top of hers.

"It's fine. Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't hNikki to do that." Nikita replied.

Michael took her chin in between his thumb and fore finger and forced her head up. He softly wiped away the fugitive tear that was swimming down her rosy pink cheek.

"Nikki don't let them get to you. They don't know your history. I only know part of it. Now show me those dazzling blue eyes I like so much because they remind me of the deepest ocean in Hawaii. I'm taking you there one day."

Nikita chuckled and looked into Michael's waiting eyes. Nikita slowly stood up and stepped between Michael's legs and hugged him tightly Michael hesitated before wrapping his arms around her waist. One hand trailing soothing circles on her lower back.

The sound of a throat clearing echoed around the room. Nikita and Michael pulled apart, but Nikita remained between Michaels legs.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to check you were okay." Amanda said walking further into the room.

"She's fine. Right?" Michael said turning to Nikita before looking at his gold Rolex.

Nikita nodded and began spreading papers out on the children's desks. The bell echoed through the old building commanding everyone's attention. Amanda marched out of the room whereas Michael hovered, watching Nikita before exiting. The buzzing of children's voices grew louder and louder as they began filing into the classroom, greeting each other and Nikita.

A young girl with shoulder length, sun kissed, brown hair entered the classroom and remained near the door, playing with her sleeves. Nikita walked over to the girl and crouched down so she was eyelevel with her.

"Hello, I'm Miss James and you must be Sasha." Nikita introduced herself.

The girl nodded. Nikita stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Okay, class settle down, quiet" Nikita commanded lowering her hands. "Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Miss James, good Morning everyone" The whole class replied in unison.

"So today is a special day. We hNikki a new student. Class this is Sasha Maine. Joey can you raise your hand?"

Joey raised his hand and Sasha walked over to the empty seat next to him.

Nikita began writing some simple words on the whiteboard.

"Okay class what is this word?" Nikita asked.

"The" Sasha shouted out.

"Very good Sasha. Leo, how do you spell the?" Nikita asked.

"T…THE" Leo answered nervously.

The lesson finally drew to a close. Nikita dismissed her second class of the day. It wasn't long before Michael was stood in the doorway.

"Hey Michael, hNikki you just had Sasha Maine?" Nikita queried.

"Yep she's really bright and loves science. But whenever I asked her a question in front of the class she bottled up." Michael answered.

"She answered one question for me then got cagey." Nikita exclaimed.

"Right my fair lady, shall we get some food?" Michael asked bowing slightly.

"I would, but I already brought lunch" Nikita said shrugging.

"I'm sure your lunch won't feel betrayed if a charming man treats you instead." He teased.

"Okay. Seeing as you put it like that. Where are we going?"

"You'll hNikki to wait and see. Your chariot awaits." He answered smiling.

Michael and Nikita walked out of the school and up to Michael's car. He held the passenger's door open for her before walking around to the driver's seat and putting the car in gear.

After a five minute drive Michael turned his huge car into a parking space on the side of the road. He walked around to Nikita's side of the car and opened the door and offered his hand to Nikita. She graciously took it expecting him to let go but he didn't he just squeezed it tighter. He led her further up the street, occasionally squeezing her hand or rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. Michael halted at a man in his mid-50s who was running a hotdog stand.

"Two hotdogs please and a bottle of coke" Michael said reaching his hand in his pocket in search of his wallet.

"Sorry man only got cans" The man said preparing to pull a can from under the metal stand.

"That's fine" Michael said taking a hot dog and handing it to Nikita.

Nikita put tomato sauce on her plain hotdog. Meanwhile, Michael paid the man and told him to keep the change. Michael slid the can in his trouser pocket and quickly pushed Mustard and tomato sauce on his hotdog, before wrapping his hand around Nikita's waist and gently guiding her to the nearest park.

Michael and Nikita sat on a bench; they were so close together their legs were practically entangled. The couple watched toddlers running up to their parents for more bread to feed the ducks or paddling around in the fountain.

Time soon flew and Michael and Nikita were heading back to the car. Nikita claimed the can from Michael's hand and took the last sip of the refreshingly cold liquid before disposing the can into the bin on the corner of the road.

Michael had just parked his car in the same spot as before in the school car park. Nikita had just unbuckled her seat belt and was just about to climb out of the car when Michael reached over and grabbed her wrist pulling her back for a kiss. The couple had ten minutes before they had to start teaching again. Michael and Nikita walked down to the staff room. Nikita flicked the kettle on and began making two coffees. Everyone watched as Michael took the coffee from Nikita, smiling at her as he took a sip of the steaming black liquid. Nikita took a sip of her milky coffee, mainly to hide her blushing posture.

"Well that's a first" Amanda said interrupting the silence.

Michael instantly removed the cup from his lips and turned to face Amanda.

"What is?" He asked.

"You letting someone make you a drink. You always tell me that you prefer to do it because very few get it right." Amanda answered looking Nikita up and down.

"Nikita is one of the few or maybe I just don't like your coffee" Michael answered before walking out of the room.

Nikita stood smirking at Amanda's angry face. The bell broke the awkwardness looming over everyone as they retired to their classrooms. Nikita didn't see Michael for the rest of the day.

Nikita was just getting ready to leNikki her classroom when Sasha walked in.

"Miss James, do you hNikki any extra work I can do?" Sasha asked.

"I don't think I do. The work you did today was really good. Where did you learn all of that?"

"My dad was an English teacher and my mom a science teacher" Sasha said softly. "Do you hNikki any books I can borrow?"

"There's a few at the back of the room. How would you feel, if I gNikki you work that would push you more?"

"I would like that. Can I borrow this book?" Sasha asked.

"Certainly. I'll prepare some work for you tomorrow." Nikita said walking out of the classroom with Sasha.

Nikita finally pulled into her driveway and saw Michael's blue Jaguar parked up. A small smile breached her lips. At least she wouldn't be home alone. She walked into her house and threw her bag down before slouching onto the couch. Her head buried into a pillow.

"Nikki?" Michael shouted.

Nikita didn't make a sound. She just carried on lying across the couch, looking up at the ceiling like it was a portal taking her back in time. She remembered how hard she had tried to keep it hidden that she was an orphan. When she was at school only a couple of people knew. But her best friend just wanted to fit in so she spread the Intel around about Nikita. Nikita was pointed as an outcast. Bullied for an accident, that happened when she was three. Suddenly, Nikita snapped out of her trance when she felt Michael's cold hand brush her naked leg.

"Nikki, food's done" Michael said taking her hands in his and pulling her into a quick hug.

He kissed her hair before walking with her to the dining room. He pulled out her wooden chair and helped her move it in. He kissed her head again, and then left to get the salad. Nikita looked at the table and noticed the two candles burning away in the centre of the table. Salt and pepper pots were sat next to the silver candle stand, waiting to boogie.

Michael came back with two plates. Each with three slices of pizza and chips waiting to be eaten, with room for salad to be added. Nikita couldn't help but let a small chuckle run from her mouth.

"Dinner alla Michael. Please don't ask me to translate" Michael said taking a seat across from Nikita.

"I won't. Thank you" Nikita replied taking a bite of pizza.

Nikita hardly touched her food, when Michael took her plate into the kitchen. She went into the living room and sat curled up in the corner of the couch. Michael disappeared upstairs. He came back downstairs fifteen long minutes later. Nikita was still sat on her own staring into the distance. It was like her life had been taken away from her. Her spirit, her morals and enthusiasm all gone. Poof.

Michael grabbed Nikita and swung her over his shoulder, in a fireman hold. He rushed upstairs and sat her on the toilet; he gently pulled off her top and undid her skirt and so on. He helped her crawl into the bath, that he had run earlier and used the jug to pour the warm, soothing water over her hair. He left her for a few minutes as he went into Nikita's bedroom and retrieved some clothes. He hung his old basketball jersey, which he left there on his first night and a pair of pink shorts over the radiator. Michael saw Nikita slightly relaxed and left her for half an hour as he tidied up downstairs. On his return he saw Nikita lay in the now cooling water. Empty. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the water and wrapped another one of her soft fluffy towels around her. He left the room so she could get changed. As soon as he walked back into the bathroom his breath hitched in his throat. Nikita was slumped against the bathroom tiles sending chills all over her body. Tears were exploding out of her eyes, her body shook violently. Michael sat down next to her.

"What's bothering you?" He asked in a soothing voice, as though he was talking to a shell shocked child.

"I just keep thinking of how I felt in school. When everyone found out the truth, that I was an orphan, they all acted as though I was cursed. And the way Amanda spoke about Sasha I guess it just brought it all back. I keep asking myself if my parents would be proud of who I became but I can't answer that because I don't really remember them. Sasha told me her parents were teachers and she wants to work hard to make them proud but the foster home doesn't hNikki what she needs. I remember what that was like" Nikita admitted tears like lakes running down her face.

"Why don't we apply to be her foster parents?" Michael blurted out.

"Do you really want to raise someone else's child?" Nikita said expecting him to back out.

"Yes. I don't really see the problem she's a smart kid and we can give her a better life until she finds a permanent home." Michael explained.

"Michael, hNikki you forgot the school we work at doesn't even know we are dating? Or the fact that we don't even live together!" Nikita said standing up slowly.

"So we tell the school and I'll move in here with you." Michael said joining Nikita.

The next morning Nikita woke up and reached out to Michael's adopted side of the bed, only to find it cold. Nikita retracted her arm back to her chest, regaining warm. It was quarter past seven. Nikita let out a groan as she wrenched herself out of the inviting bed. Her feet finding comfort on the plump carpet. Nikita glided to her walk in wardrobe and pulled out a black pencil skirt and a sky blue dress shirt. She walked into the bathroom and began doing her teeth noticing how much of Michael's stuff was imbedded into her home. Nikita put Michael's toothbrush and shaving cream away in the cupboard before walking downstairs to find Michael sat at the kitchen island. He sounded stressed. Nikita walked up to him and kissed his neck prior to entering the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I know I said that but I… Dad… I… No she is not pregnant! Yes I will see you later" The phone call ended abruptly. "My dad's going to ask his friend if he can get my apartment up for sale. That is if you still want to move in together."

Nikita placed another cup of coffee onto the table in front of Michael. She slowly walked behind Michael and began rubbing his shoulders. Michael lent his head back against Nikita.

"Yes I do" Nikita said kissing Michael's forehead.

"So we are really going to go into fostering?" Michael asked holding Nikita's hand.

"We are" Nikita admitted.

"I love you Nikita James" Michael said kissing her hand.

The time came for the couple to leNikki for work. Nikita and Michael both climbed into Michael's dark blue Jaguar and began the trek to work. As soon as they were parked Nikita and Michael marched into the principal's office.

"Dylan, we hNikki something to tell you." Michael began.

"Go ahead son" The older man said.

"Nikita and I are in a committed relationship and are looking into fostering Sasha Maine" Michael Explained.

The principal pulled out two forms and got the two teachers to sign them. After he gNikki them his blessing he sent them on their way. The couple went their separate ways and started teaching.

Lunch time soon arrived; Michael was waiting for Nikita outside his classroom. When she saw his outstretched hand, hers immediately linked with his. Nikita let out a nervous giggle before adopting a generous smile. Michael and Nikita were the first ones in the staff room. As usual the other teachers filed in and became packed the seats slowly became occupied. Nikita stood up and offered her seat to one of the senior members. This kind act then led Michael to stand up and offer his seat but Nikita shook her head. Not taking no for an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Amanda gNikki Nikita a dirty look and started talking to Michael, blatantly ignoring Nikita.

"Michael, I'm not sure your girlfriend would like this." Amanda said dead pan.

"Shall we ask her?" Michael said with a smirk claiming his face.

"Sure." Amanda said.

"Nikita, do you mind me holding you on my lap?" Michael asked.

"No not at all Michael" Nikita replied in a light tone.

"Good. Issue dealt with. Happy Amanda?" Michael replied.

"Last time I checked, Nikita wasn't your girlfriend."

"Actually we've been dating for just over eight months" Nikita cut in.

"Yeah and I'm moving in with her this weekend" Michael added.

Michael leaned in and unexpectedly kissed Nikita's cheek. Nikita kissed Michael back which led to an audience cooing over the new couple.

Michael had just put the heavy cardboard box on the laminate flooring.

"Michael there's still four boxes in your car" Nikita chirped.

Michael sighed and went back out to his car. After Michael had put all his boxes in the house he walked up to Nikita who was stood with a coffee.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here for the night?" Michael asked brushing his lips against her shoulder.

"I'm sure. We're stopping at yours having breakfast at the cute little diner then I'm driving the Audi home and you're driving the Jag" Nikita stated grabbing her keys and bag.

Michael picked the cup up and drained the last of the caffeine off. He followed Nikita outside and watched as she locked the door before pulling her into a quick hug.

The next morning Michael opened his eyes only to be blinded by the beams of sunlight flying through the window. Michael instantly regretted not shutting the blinds last night. He turned his head to find Nikita asleep on his bare chest. A cocoon of brown hair wrapped around her head. Her chest slowly rising and sinking with every breath she took. Michael smiled as he saw Nikita blink a couple of times.

"You know I don't like it when you watch me sleep" Nikita mumbled.

"Yeah, I know but you look cute when you sleep" Michael whispered stroking circles on Nikita's back.

Nikita leaned over and kissed Michael's toned chest.

"Do we hNikki to get up?" Michael asked looking down at Nikita.

He felt Nikita's hair rub against his skin as she nodded her hair. Michael let out a low groan as he watched Nikita grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door.

"You know Nikita, I'm going to miss this place" Michael said as he started to get dressed.

"Well you don't hNikki to move in with me" Nikita stated as she walked into Michael's bedroom.

"I know but living with you means I can wake up in a morning to you in my arms." Michael said stepping closer to her.

Nikita let a high pitched laugh escape as Michael picked her up and hugged her.

"So my brother is coming round about eleven and I'm meeting my dad at one" Michael said as he pulled up outside Nikita's house.

"Well Alex is coming round in about half an hour so I guess we best start unpacking," Nikita said as they walked into their house.

Michael had unpacked the boxes for the kitchen and had ended up just replacing some of Nikita's well used pans. Nikita was putting Michael's toiletries in the en suit and the bathroom down the hall. By the time Alex came round they decided to break for brunch before being joined by Michael's brother came they started moving the furniture around.

When the time can for Michael to elope the house was nearly done. Michael Kissed Alex's tanned cheek and gNikki Nikita a big hug and deep kiss as he went to meet his father. Alex made an excuse to leNikki and followed Michael out. Nikita and Birkhoff looked at each other.

"Thank you for helping" Nikita said boiling the kettle.

"No problem, I'm happy to see my little brother happy"

Nikita smiled to herself in the past couple of days Michael has been getting really giddy and excited and really romantic.

"Did he tell you about Sasha?" Nikita asked handing Birkhoff A mug of steaming coffee.

"Yeah. About that promise me you two will hNikki your own babies too I know Michael's a bit hard to breach regarding this topic but I know I can't hNikki kids, so I need lots of nieces and nephews to spoil." Birkhoff admitted.

"I promise. Do you know why he's meeting your dad? I heard him talking yesterday to his dad and he said "No she's not pregnant" Nikita admitted looking at her flat stomach.

"Nikita it wasn't about your weight it's just because you two are moving in together. Dad's just trying to look out for us." Birkhoff admitted.

When Michael came home, he couldn't find sight of Nikita. He went through the house but there was no one. Michael went out to the back garden and found Nikita curled up on the handing bed. The dark, endless night sky watching over her as the stars slowly revealed themselves. Michael smiled at the site before crouching down next to Nikita.

"Babe? Nikita?" Michael called.

Nikita didn't even flinch. Michael reached into the curved shelter and scooped Nikita up and held her close as he walked up to their bedroom. Nikita let out a protesting moan as Michael laid her out on the bed. He pulled off her white fluffy slippers and peeled off her dress. Dragging the cover up over her small frame, Michael leaned down and placed his soft lips atop of her head. Michael walked over to the dresser and opened the draws to find his socks and boxers neatly organised. Michael pulled a small box out of his pocket and hid it at the back of the wooden draw.

Monday morning assembles usually bored Michael but this time it was different. Nikita was sat in the centre chair at the back of the gargantuan hall. Michael got lost in her complexion. The way she always smiled and was always happy to help. Unfortunately Michael was forced to look away from Nikita as Amanda began putting her hand on Michael's shoulder. She was about to speak but before she could even get a word out Michael was walking up onto the stage.

He gazed out into the crowd and his eyes instantly locked with Nikita's. Dylan handed Michael the microphone. Michael cleared his throat as he started to speak. His voice juddering with nerves.

"I just had one question for a member of staff and I thought here was a good place surrounded by the people she loves" Michael indicated to the doors where a group of people entered.

Nikita let out a gasp as she saw her mom and recognised people around her as her brother and sisters with her new born nephew. Nikita looked back at the stage and saw Michael making his way through the rows and rows of children.

Michael finally reached Nikita and collapsed onto one knee holding out a light blue box with a gleaming white bow sat on top.

"Nikita Maria James, will you do the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Everyone stood still in shock. Nikita discreetly nodded her head and placed both of her hands on Michael's cheeks and guided him up. She leaned in and kissed him, too deluded in her own world to notice everyone clapping and whistling.

When they finally parted Michael handed Nikita the box, Nervous for her to open it. Nikita slowly undid the bow and pulled the lid off the box, her face was over claimed by a giant white toothy grin as she admired the black ring which crossed over itself, two flowers with white diamonds sat either side of the red ruby claiming the centre spot as a rose while two rows of five white diamond gems ran down the vines on the ring.

"Because you're my rose" Michael said with tear claiming his eyes.

10


End file.
